B-e-a-utiful
by AnimeAngel97
Summary: Inspired by Megan Nicole's song, B-e-a-utiful. An AU set years into the future where the RETURNED are able to stay with their loved ones and continue to live their lives. Lena has her happy ending with Frederic, but Camille doesn't believe she'll ever find hers...


**B-e-a-utiful**

 _Inspired by Megan Nicole Nicole's song, B-e-a-utiful. I love Lena and Camille so much and I wanted Camille to have her happy ending too. (Camille considers herself the same age as Lena, but she's 24 and Lena' s 28 here.)_

* * *

Lena and I joked and laughed all the way back to her apartment. When she pushed open the door, all I could see were rose petals. They covered everything.

Lena slowly walked into the bedroom and I followed her. On top of her pillow lay a note.

She sat on the edge of the bed to read it. When she looked up her eyes were sparkling. "Frederic left this note. It says: _Dor mon seul et unique_." (For my one and only.)

On the outside I smile, I tease her about how I half expected him to be lying on the bed ready to greet her, then I ooh and aww with her at his actions, but on the inside a spark of jealousy once again nags at my heart.

She seems to forget this, but once upon a time I loved him too. After I came back, everything was different. Lena's still my twin, but now I get to claim I look young for our age, I used to have to lie and pretend I was Lena's cousin Alice, but now I only use the name Alice when I'm writing.

I may have tried to go after Frederic after I came back, but Lena's already had him and he loves her, so I gave them my blessing. At times I wonder what they would have done had I told them that I didn't accept it...

* * *

 **Frederic has his arm around Lena's shoulders and I feel like a third wheel. Again. He turns to her flashes one his dazzling smiles that would make any girl's knees go weak.**

Then he turns to me and he mentions that cousin of his that he's been wanting me to meet. He thinks he's just my type. I'm not really interested, but what would it hurt. I tell him that I'd love to meet whatever-his-name-is. Then Frederic smiles that smile of his at me.

I'll never fall for anyone the way Lena and I both fell for Frederic. Lena and he joke about waiting for their marriage until I have a date to bring. Then they start laughing as they imagine the wedding. I turn away. I've heard this conversation a million times.

As I look around the restaurant I realize that I'm the only one in here without a date. Just my luck.

* * *

 **Tonight is the night I'm supposed to meet Frederic's cousin. Lena came over to help me get ready, but I know how this'll work, I'll meet him, flirt with him and pretend to like him. Then we'll date for a few weeks before I dump him. That's how it always works out.**

Frederic honks the horn and Lena runs out, he leaning on the side of the car waiting for her. He opens his arms to embrace her and she greets him with a kiss. I roll my eyes a little bit and hear a low chuckle. "Are they always like this?"

I watch them a little longer while I reply, "Yeah, pretty much. They're just so in love you see…" I can hear the sarcastic tone, the slight jealousy and resentment.

"Do you ever think you'll ever find someone that you love so much and that loves you back?"

I turn to face the owner of the voice, "That's a little bit personal, don't you think?"

He turns to me and I wonder if I kept my jaw up. He's gorgeous.

Then he looked at me with a bemused look, flashing me a smile that strikingly similar to Frederic's. "So you must be Camille. I've heard a lot about you."

He reaches out a hand and I put my hand out, then he pulls my hand up to his mouth and kisses it while looking me in the eye. My mouth refuses to cooperate with me, so I nod.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Camille, my name is Nicolas." He still holds my hand in his and he gestures to the car with the other. "After you."

* * *

 **Soon enough I found myself able to relax and flirt with Nicolas and the entire night we stayed either on the dance floor or at the bar. I only noticed when Lena and Frederic called it a night, because of Lena's goodbye.**

Lena winked at me whispering, "He's cute, isn't he? If I weren't already in a happy relationship with Frederic, I'd compete with you over him." With a laugh at my shocked expression she walked out the door arm in arm with Frederic.

Nicolas and I danced through the night. I danced and laughed and drank until the world was spinning a little too quickly. When I started to have troubles just standing up, he picked me up in his arms, I trusted him and his shoulder was just so comfy. I slipped into sleep.

* * *

 **Apparently, he'd gotten us a taxi, because the next time I woke up, I was in my bed. I could smell coffee, so I slowly made my way to the kitchen.**

There he stood and as soon as he saw me he pulled a bottle out of a grocery bag. "I hope you don't mind me being here. Lena told me where you keep your spare key and she told me that I probably shouldn't go back to their place last night, so I crashed on the couch."

I looked over at the couch where a blanket was laying haphazardly discarded. "No, no. It's fine." He handed me a cup of coffee and 2 pills. "Aspirin." He said, answering my unasked question. I nodded and took the medicine. "Thanks."

I sat down and sipped the coffee and I looked up questioningly when he chuckled. "Sorry, it's just your hair looks like a wreck." I'm sure my eyes widened at him, because he continued quickly. "Somehow though, it looks sexy on you. It's-" I shut him up by holding up a finger.

I drink the last of my coffee and he waits. I walk past him, put my cup in the sink and then turn around and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't take this too personally, but you look like a wreck too." He laughs again and I find myself happy that I'm the reason the sound fills the air.

He brings his hand up and gently touches my face. I lean into his touch and my heart leaps for joy when he says, "You're just so beautiful."


End file.
